


自负的代价

by qilibali



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: 原本是BE30题，写于2012年8月，那是萌上兄弟的第一年，真有干劲儿==
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	自负的代价

1我永远得不到的你

Mycroft有足够的理由相信自己的弟弟是个无性恋，在他还年轻的时代，没什么人对此有研究，他也不可能自己去做这个课题报告，于是根据“相关科研人员”的结论，这种人通常没有性需求，甚至可能根本没有性冲动。

这意味着即使Sherlock会爱人，也无法通过实际上的行为获得满足——归根究底，精神毕竟只是人类的一部分。Mycroft有些许为自己的弟弟可能一辈子也无法体会性高潮带来的快感而遗憾。

世界上有很多事无法以人力改变，Mycroft当然知道这一点，不过以他的自负和骄傲要让他承认自己内心隐藏的失望，实在是太难了，他不会也不能去正视那种无助——就算他看得很清楚，那也不值得接受。

至少，他可以很肯定Sherlock永远是Sherlock自己的，不会属于任何人，无论是他卓越的大脑，还是……那很好，是的。

Mycroft默默转动右手的戒指，轻轻叹一口气。

2无知伤害

Sherlock感到了前所未有的难题，如果把有趣的谜题划分等级，10分最高，那么他的难题3分就打止了，中间是空白，然后直接跳到8、9、10，后面这三个都是为Mycroft准备的。

所以这是一个10分的疑问，Sherlock在字谜本上填充着无意义字母，脑子飞快转动着，为什么Mycroft要在观察过他以后叹气？

他哥哥最近情绪不太稳定（在他看来，别人能否注意到得另说），不，要说起来，从两年前就不对了，那时候Sherlock刚16岁，而回来参加妈咪擅自为他举办的生日宴会的Mycroft在见到他的同时就表现出了失望，看在上帝的份上，那个死胖子还以为自己隐瞒得多好！

他们不常见面，每年可能也就一两次（都不够删的），为什么这仅有的会面都要表示自己的不满呢他的混蛋哥哥？当然，他能想出一百个自己不讨人喜欢的地方，而他不讨Mycroft喜欢的地方则能列出一万个，那个优异生总是将每个人都陈列在“残次品”栏里。

甚至包括自己的弟弟？以过往的经历来看，Mycroft并不会……也许现在到了要推翻这个结论的时刻了。

3报复

Sherlock的大脑每一秒钟都在告诉他，继续多一分钟他就需要为此付出多一分的代价，但他没法停止，停止以后的枯燥比任何代价都可怕。

接连三年的圣诞节他都缩短了回家日期，第四年他干脆翘掉，当他在平安夜通话里得知哥哥按时到家时，无名火把话筒砸向公用电话。

接着，他第一次在圣诞节用毒品招待自己，他早就想这么干了。

之前几年在空旷老屋的圣诞节他故意穿少来解释自己的瑟瑟发抖，缩短呆在妈咪眼前的机会，错开和Mycroft会面的时机——他不知道究竟是自己成功的还是对方成功的，鉴于那三年他们两个都没有按时到家过。

一开始，他完全不会意识到这有什么不对，他很少会想到Mycroft，童年太遥远，当下又没有交集，他们还在玩某个游戏呢对吗，“谁先发现谁”之类的。

可是到了后来，他开始不满足黏膜摄取的时候，针管扎进去的一瞬间好像激活了身体里某种警报程序——他会知道的，而他会制止你的，但你不会想要落到他手上去！

这些句子不断重复，一遍又一遍，Sherlock几乎就要为落到Mycroft失望而冷漠的眼光中去而放弃用可卡因糊弄大脑皮层的主意了……一边对自己大叫SHUT UP，却比之前更清楚自己在用现实和自己辩论——瞧“他”还没有发现！虽然伦敦距离这里该死的只有一个小时的车程！

但他没有发现！！

而这次假期里Sherlock留在了无人监守的伦敦，清醒时分凭借他完美的履历在几个私人侦查保全公司捞着一点只能称之为残羹剩饭的谜题，他意识到这个社会层面根本不会有他需要的东西，而伦敦足够深沉，暗夜的小巷和灰色人口聚集的地方才是他的飨宴。

刺激和惊险让他着迷，不知觉间清醒的时间越来越少，少到他有一天一醒来就如同病态的猎犬一般去搜索哪怕一点点自己放肆到这个地步的证据，哈看吶，那是他的哥哥？原来节假日已经到了尾声？伦敦背后巨大的齿轮又开始运转？他哥哥正从唐宁街衣冠楚楚走出来，坐上一辆私人牌照的轿车（现在的政府用车都不再标识了这究竟是骗谁呢），而不久后，还是这个人从公寓离开，但是他换了一身浅色西服和颜色活泼的领带，well well well，Sherlock冷笑着，如果他敢和Mycroft擦肩而过的话，会被香水熏死的吧！

看样子他的好哥哥很忙呢。

4七年之痒

自Sherlock回馈了相当的恶意以来，Mycroft都放弃一年回家两次了，他正处在事业上升期，白厅越来越器重他，女王秘书也十分友好，不管怎么说，他现在是英国的年轻精英中最春风得意的一个——暗地里的，当然，不过Mycroft并不会为此心满意足，这都是他应得的，在不列颠岛上他能做的也就这些了，如果国家更大一点，他可能会玩得更加愉快。

他甚至有余裕安排一下工作外时间，挑选着离政府体系最远最没有威胁的对象，按部就班地约会，亲吻，上床，分手。

鉴于Mycroft眼光的犀利独到，接连三点五年里他都过得十分有节奏且健康，而直到接听妈咪打来的电话时，才意识到自己似乎在这几年忽略了点什么，哦不，他刻意的，太成功了不是吗。

他曾经有一次派人去调查过年轻人在离伦敦不远的那个郡过得究竟如何，不出意外收到的报告都是毁誉参半的说辞，天赋异禀和欠缺常识、彬彬有礼和目中无人这些矛盾词汇十几年如一日地跟随着他的弟弟，Mycroft看完了报告，并没有无视最后那句“有接触毒品的迹象”。

在公学时期，Mycroft可以肯定Sherlock还没有丧失对各种实验和知识的兴趣因此没有毒品渗入的机会，但到了大学，他很怀疑弟弟会留下这片显而易见的空白地。

一点大麻是可以容忍的，他很相信Sherlock的自控力一旦意识到那东西的对脑子的损害大于利益，就能停止。

Mycroft自己就是这样，他也从来不低估弟弟的能力。

然而现在他不得不审视着自己极其不熟悉的“后悔”感觉，为什么Sherlock走得那么远？

Mycroft的愧疚遮掩了他的疑问，他的问题通常不能存活很久，但这次似乎是个例外，这令他在面对弟弟神智不清的面孔时，不得不舍弃了自己的面具，他亲自把兄弟带进了戒断间，他们扭打，撕扯，Sherlock咆哮、哀求、呢喃、最后只用形销骨立的面颊上深深凹陷的一双眼睛盯着他。

I HATE YOU。

即使是那双眼睛闭上，眼下乌黑的阴影也在这么述说着。

Mycroft沉默着在偶尔几次歇战的空隙里，伸手去抚摸他一直回避、忽略、无视、放弃，的四肢，抹去苍白肌肤上冒出来的冷汗，在此时，他终于可以不致令人怀疑地将颤抖的躯体搂紧在怀中。

而这距离Sherlock16岁那天已经过了七年。

5反目成仇

Sherlock的戒断终于结束，但刚自由不久后，他就复吸了一次——那几乎将他们俩的关系毁灭殆尽，Mycroft恨不能掐住弟弟的脖子将他绑在自己的伞柄上一刻也不准离开。

而这只会导致Sherlock更激烈的反抗，严重的时候，Mycroft扭裂了Sherlock的腕骨，他不是故意的。

当时他弯下腰想在冰箱里找出一点能让自己弟弟吸收的营养物质，而Sherlock却打算在背后给他哥哥一个“闷棍”——用大词典。

事情的后续没什么悬念，Mycroft进入MI6后可不是直接跳成掌权者的，而他更加不是从开始就坐在办公室里。

当他将偷袭者反手扭在地上的时候，是弟弟痛苦的大叫才瞬间把Mycroft从被袭击的愤怒中拉出来。

“What the bloody hell Sherlock！！！！”

“……哦天啦……Sherlock……”

哦天啊。

6 终其一生的单恋

Sherlock又被抓回公寓并且手腕有伤的整整两个月，Mycroft动用了所有的关系让自己的工作几乎都在那里完成，从某种意义上，那是他们最为亲密的两个月，吃在一起睡在一起，虽然这两样Sherlock都不怎么做。

当他清醒的时候，就观察，从Mycroft批阅文件的表情来推测那是几级档案，警报是橙的还是蓝的，Mycroft偶尔会抬起头看他一眼，继而再次低下去。

半睡半醒的时候，Sherlock会感到他近来开始熟悉的温度在触摸自己，有时候是头，有时候是手臂和脚踝，他会条件反射地缩回四肢，然后感受那个温度贴上后背环住胸口，把他的冷颤赶走。

那似乎不坏的经历，新鲜，而且不坏。

第二次戒断比第一次轻松得多，自从他弄折了自己的手腕之后，只要伸出那包裹着绷带的肢体，就能看到Mycroft无奈地起身满足他任意一个要求——甚至不用开口。

而在这个过程中，Sherlock注意到如果他把时间都花在解开Mycroft这个谜题上，毒品根本不是问题。他从能够认知外界世界开始，此人就存在于他的视野里，而这么多年过去，如果还有某个人能让他怎么也看不透而拥有无穷尽的资源够他打发时间的话，也不可能是别人了。

而Mycroft现在整天都在他眼皮子底下，一览无余，即便如此，Sherlock也能发现自己每一个信号所导致Mycroft嘴角弯曲的弧度都有其不同的含义。

Sherlock产生了一种想法，他根本没能戒毒，他只是从一种毒品换成了另一种。

两个月过去，他的手腕伤倒是好了，而他却没法想象要是Mycroft的眼神不再随时供他分析，Mycroft的手势不再提供暗示，Mycroft的文件不再唾手可得……

那日子该多么无聊。

而他绝不能让Mycroft知道这个。即便之后的日子会是永无止尽的戒断。

7分手

Sherlock不会再碰任何“毒品”，所以他得找到别的东西来聊以慰藉。恰在此时，苏格兰场粉墨登台。

他至今也没有删掉第一次当着警察们的面将犯罪现场收入囊中把安德森拍进地壳的痛快淋漓的记忆。雷斯垂德每一条皱纹都在他的每一次出现后加深，如同苏格兰场的警探们私下聚会时咒骂他的词汇库一样。

Sherlock不用推测也知道Mycroft一定在某处暗暗注视着一切，两兄弟没有直接接触，但有一次雷斯垂德犹豫着组织语言企图表达类似“某个长得像是阴谋集成板一样的人和你是什么关系”这样的问题，答案根本不言而喻。

Sherlock给自己安了一个咨询侦探的名头，埋首在自己创造的“事业”中——或者说在这漫长的戒断中，他隐约看到大学时候的自己，影子的另一边是空虚寂静，无尽烦扰中他搜索到的只有可卡因——然而现在，影子那头依旧是黑暗而沉默，但Sherlock知道有东西在那阴影中蛰伏着，一双幽蓝暗沉的眸子在默默观察着他，好似等着他再走错一步路——只一步，就会跳出来把他一口吞噬殆尽。

他为这想象颤抖，那结果所带来的恐惧简直可算是另一种诱惑。

*

Mycroft注视着弟弟的背影，感受这孩子的离去就仿佛幼儿脱离了母乳，怀抱中空空如也的母兽不知所措。

两个多月以来寸步不离的办公休憩场所如今只剩下他一个人，物资重新搬回了政府大楼，只余下Mycroft留在最后一个夕阳下忖思着，习惯是一个多么可怕的东西，轻易就改变了两兄弟十几年井水不犯河水的历史轨道，自Sherlock六岁之后就彷如平行线一般的世界，如今在离家乡千里之外的伦敦重合。

要再次分离吗？Mycroft抚摸着下颚，牙根隐隐作痛。

8无爱亦无恨

当他们之间这种微妙平衡着的若即若离状态持续了一段时间后，渐渐地就仿佛成了出生以来的习惯姿势，互相背对着，其中一个向前走两步另一个就退两步，反之亦然。

一场持久的拉练赛，拴住他们的绳子没法松一分也不能更紧一分。

渐渐地，偶尔Sherlock会开始能见到他哥哥了，在这些短促的会面中，他才会想起这件事——不管是在疲惫的公事过后还是在悠闲的俱乐部，他看着那张熟悉而又时不时会很陌生的脸，想起他好像对Mycroft有与兄弟情不同的期待。

一会儿那人对他微笑就好像幼年时光，一会儿又严厉冷酷得像父亲总收在书桌中间抽屉最靠外一侧的戒尺。

他搞不清楚自己究竟在Mycroft那儿算什么存在，他不愿意承认自己演绎不全对方的内心。这是割舍不掉的亲情吗，即便是他也知道别人家的兄弟肯定不是他们这样的。

如此的互相厌恶却又无法割离。

他想，自己对于Mycroft，或许是一种无可奈何的责任。

不是爱，更不是恨，而是这种他无法掌握的“社会联系”。

9比起你来，他更重要

爆炸过后十分钟内Mycroft赶到了现场，他在救护车附近找到了自己的兄弟，满头满脸的血，但Sherlock却只让医护人员擦了下眼睛周围，他急着去寻找John。

“这里交给专业人员Sherlock，你必须去医院！”Mycroft这么对他说，试图阻止他离开。

但他弟弟从来就不理会各种为了他好的劝告，Sherlock甩开了兄长的手，这让Mycroft气恼，他弟弟身上的红颜色太过于醒目，此时就好像斗牛士手中的绸布，哥哥抓住弟弟的胳膊，用最严厉的声音要求：“这是命令，Sherlock！让医生检查！”

Sherlock瞪着他一会儿，另一手把兄长扯开，冷冷道：“比起这个，John要重要得多，”他看了一眼变成废墟的旧图书馆，“我也不指望你能体会明白Mycroft，走开。”

Mycroft目视弟弟冲进黄线内，他还看到苏格兰场的一位警探也叫着侦探的名字跟了进去，去帮他。

站在黄线外，Mycroft搓了搓指尖，来自他弟弟的残留血迹干裂掉落。

10多余的人

John进了ICU。

他没死是件好事，不然Mycroft还真不知道自己会看到Sherlock多少“后悔”的情绪，Mycroft很高兴自己的弟弟会为家人以外的人类动感情。

但也几乎同样厌恶这个。

他不习惯Sherlock的这种态度，如果Sherlock在被他发现可卡因后有一点点的不知所措和悔恨，或者在Mycroft软禁他戒毒期间，除了厌恶和憎恨外还表现出了别的、哪怕是一点点的别的东西，Mycroft现在都会舒服很多。

但该死的没有，他发现的除了自己掩盖得很好的那份暗流以外，他们之间没有比互相排斥的兄弟维系更多哪怕一点。

哦，不，不是互相，而是被，是单向的。

走在安静的医院大楼里，转个弯就到了John所在的重症监护室走廊，Mycroft看到Sherlock正坐在墙边的座椅上，很不耐烦但无可奈何地等待着，反正也没有案子，反正也没有别的更好的事做的姿态。

但他有案子。

Mycroft停下，转动脚跟，一声不响地离开了。

11与爱无关

John还在住院，Sherlock的生活一下子跌回了史前时代，他过得十分随意，偶尔会接到Molly的下午茶邀请，但都拒绝了。

不管怎样，一个人的生活是久违而惬意的，某种程度上来说。

而且近两年联系略有增加的Mycroft也没有来烦他了。

想怎么查案子就怎么查，想不回家就不回家，想不吃东西就不吃东西，想不睡觉就不睡觉。

仿佛回到了“那个”时候，Sherlock闭上眼睛，感到了眼睑因睡眠缺失而酸痛。

他没有心，一个十分可靠的人这么说，他也同意；Mycroft自然也没有，John有，当然，Lestrade想必也是有的。

想到这里，Sherlock脑海里居然冒出了“可怜”这个字眼，两个没有心的人，虽然没什么大不了，但，可怜的家伙。

跟正常人在一起生活久了，他想，有点被传染了。

Sherlock翻个身，沉沉睡去。

12到死都没说出口的

久违的睡意下，Sherlock居然做了一个梦。梦里他死掉了，从悬崖上跳下去，似乎还和谁发生了扭打，瀑布的水溅在他们身上，湿冷而沉重。

最后身体跌在一片坚硬冰凉的石头上，他感到血液温热缓慢地从耳道流淌出去，但他意识却还是十分清醒。

他肯定是死了，Sherlock看着自己的尸体想，边上那个人已经摔得面目全非，但是一个养尊处优的人，家财万贯身份显贵，这可以从他的衣着怀表和皮鞋看出来——此人和皇室成员都常去同一个店订做皮鞋。

就在他观察中，激烈的水流把他们俩的身体从石头上冲到了深潭里去，很快就连一点血迹都没有留下。

Sherlock似乎听到有人在叫他，看看悬崖顶，哦，John，他的老朋友，已经出院了吗？

他好容易攀上悬崖后，John已经不在了，顺着记忆返回旅馆，Sherlock看到John正在收拾东西。他们随后就回到了伦敦，John一直和妻子一起生活，Sherlock一个人留在了221B里。

他实在很无聊了，没人能听到自己说话看到自己，自然也没有人理会他的推理，他看到了很多不为人知的秘密，但那又如何呢，还有更多的谜题尚待解决，但他不能碰触不能移动，对现实无能为力。

这时候随便来个人都行，哪怕是My……

也行，他想主动去见一次哥哥。毕竟他已经死了，不是吗。

Mycroft有理由和其他人不一样，也许能听见他说话甚至能看到他说不定，虽然也只是觉得而已。

他到了Mycroft的窗前，看到兄长坐在壁炉边，熟悉的姿态托着下巴似乎在沉思着什么。

他的孤独的、充满智慧的长兄，在漫长的寂默后仿佛筋疲力竭了，好像要把肺抽干一样深深叹气，“Sherlock……Oh my……sher……”

Sherlock醒来，梦境还清清楚楚。

13痴人说梦

Mycroft来到钟爱的俱乐部，他差点，几乎是已经遏制不住自己的惊讶和一股心底翻出来的喜悦：“Sherlock？”他喜欢看到自己的弟弟，那一刻的外在表现可能有点像看见果酱蛋糕，喜爱但又怕自己消受不起的焦虑夹杂在一起。

但程度差太多。

对方或许已经注意到自己嘴角不受遏制地上翘了，Mycroft不得不扁了扁嘴。

“是的，是我。”咨询侦探翻翻白眼，“男人成年以后就不常做梦了，你上次做梦是什么时候Mycroft？”

在对面落座，英国政府似乎根本就没有想：“如果跟讽刺无关的话，我会说上一次大概是一年前的十二月份，就在圣诞节的前一天。”

“你梦见了什么。”Sherlock比往常要安稳，但他哥哥注意到并不是因为自己熟知的原因——睡眠充足心满意足。

“不值一提的梦，怎么了？”Mycroft推测他弟弟这么问是因为做了梦，但是什么梦呢，他也不可能知道。

“Moriarty最近没有新情况？”他弟弟转移了话题。

“有你会知道。”

“让我猜猜，你拿到了甜食工厂的参观卷然后把自己沉进了热巧克力河里？”他弟弟又把话题跳了回来。

“你还记得这个睡前故事……真荣幸。”

“因为我当时想象的那个胖子长着你的脸，太有趣了删都删不掉。”

他们拌嘴，像两个普通的孩子，区别只是坐在伦敦一栋租金几万英镑的建筑物里还是郊区一座历史古宅中而已。

“我在你梦里做了什么，Sherlock，我猜测不是件坏事，对吗。”

此时Mycroft设想，如果这两把面对面的椅子不是隔着这么远的距离，他大可以把手放到Sherlock膝盖上去，轻轻摩挲，不会被拒绝的。

因为Sherly那瞬的表情，就是如此。

14梦里的圆满结局

“我死了，和一个……盘踞在伦敦罪恶蛛网中央的男人一起，掉进了瀑布的深处；我觉得那是个不错的结局，Brother，毕竟，我们常说，最悲剧不过死得毫无价值，不是吗。”

Mycroft看着他的眼睛，过了一会儿挪开自己的目光。

“我不认为那是什么好结局，Sherlock，在我的规划里——我七岁的时候就如此决定了，我的弟弟，最后会回到Holmes家乡下的那份领地里，悠闲地度过下半生；而我，会时不时去看望你，或者你来看望我，Sherlock，这才是不错的结局[1]。”

Sherlock微微一笑，对兄弟的描述嗤之以鼻：“无论如何，我们都会找到自己的路，日安，Mycroft。”他站起来，朝外走去。

就在他开门之前，Mycroft凝重而担忧的声音传来：“Sherlock，我希望John是唯一一个住院的，你知道你的案子还远远没有结束。”

咨询侦探抓着门把手用了用力，低头对着门说：“所有生命消逝，人心都会破碎，有心并不是优势……[2]”他微微侧过头，声音几不可闻，“记得吗？Mycroft。”

停顿了一会儿，他打开门出去了，锁咔嗒一声带上，Mycroft Holmes靠进沙发，闭上眼睛。过了几分钟，他掏出手机拨通了一个电话：

“把Sherlock参与的图书馆爆炸案定性为恐怖袭击，我要全面介入，给我所有的资料，立刻。”。

*1原著《住院的病人》：……无论是乡下还是海滨，都丝毫不能引起他的兴趣……他只喜欢混迹于五百万人口的中心……而他唯一的改变，就是去看望在乡间的哥哥。（之前那个梦稍微懂原著的都知道是《最后一案》莱辛巴赫瀑布的情节所以不多说啦）

*2201里停尸间的兄弟对话时Mycroft说的：“All lives end, all hearts are broken，Caring is not an advantage。Sherlock。”

15从未相遇

Sherlock自那天后就彻底消失在了关心他的人们视野里，John还要医院住上一段时间，现在他反而是安全的那个。

一天傍晚，就在他恢复到能够说话后不久，Mycroft推开病房的门造访，“很抱歉打扰你休息John，我想，我需要你一点帮助。”说着，他在床边摊开一些资料，询问了几个问题。

John回答了他，氧气罩把他的声音隔得断断续续：“Sherlock……怎么样了？”

“他很好，John，谢谢关心。”

“……说谎……Mycroft，我跟着他查案这……几年，他还能动……就不会是你来……”

英国政府笑了笑，摇摇头：“他会好的，John，我保证。”

John气喘吁吁的笑声就好像肺部在漏气：“O……OK……”

Mycroft起身离开，出门前他突然停下，回头问道：“最后一个问题，John，你后悔过和Sherlock相遇吗？即使是在如此……情况下？”

“……有时……但……不。。”

Mycroft听了微微一笑：“祝你早日康复John，晚安。”

如果John没有遇见Sherlock，他会有一个完全不同的后半生，Mycroft第二次一个人经过这条空旷安静的医院走廊，皮鞋叩响地板发出清脆的声音。John可以有拄着拐杖的、平静安稳……安全的生活，至少，这种可能性还挺大的。

但Mycroft没有。他没有其他选择，而Sherlock呢，Sherlock认识Mycroft的时间和他的生命一样长。

这对Sherlock来说可能会有点无趣，Mycroft心想，“命中注定？无聊！”哈，年长的Holmes弯弯嘴角，他们有选择吗？这就是命运。

16粉碎性自尊

Sherlock直到被打晕的前两秒，才意识到，这一次真的不是他能够掌握的范围，这不是一个案子。

五天前，他逼着Mycroft给了他一个线索，他追着信息到了德国。现在的犯罪分子都是以欧盟为范围行事，Sherlock也习惯了；然而很快，他还是察觉到了不对劲，并且这不是逻辑上的问题。Mycroft并不配合他调查，正确，线索位置，正确，目前进展，正确，目标身份，正确，一切都是对的，他只需要拉着绳子一步一步朝前走，顺便处理一下附带伤害就好。

没有逻辑漏洞，一切都在掌控之中，但Sherlock依旧觉得不对劲。

这一切太完美了，甚至连那些阻碍的程度都控制得恰到好处，不会让他太难看，但也不容易到让他失去兴趣。

能够做到这一切的人，能够把认真的他像猴子一样耍的人，他认识的只有一个。

Mycroft。

那个人真的可以做到吗？Sherlock还带着一丝的怀疑，他伪造了一个住院表，把名义上的咨询侦探留在德国，自己则偷偷乘上回国的货船。

在港口，有等待接他的轿车。

那个人可以做到。

17我们都老了

“你以为我察觉不到？”

“不，事实上，我把我的中年衰变影响计算进去了，你比我预估的还要晚一天回来，你也没有我预料的那么年轻了，弟弟，我们的时间都在流逝。”

虽然在我看来你还是那个顶着一头乱发的孩子。

这个孩子会被关起来，但Mycroft知道，他能关住多久。

18玩笑而已

Sherlock直到被打晕的前两秒，才意识到，这一次真的不是他能够掌握的范围，这不是一个“案子”。

*

“Sir，按照您的指示，果然在GJKU32捕捉到了一个图像。”助理打开显示器，“他的样子完全识别不出来，但是您说他会穿得像园丁、套鞋、工具包——只有这个人符合。”

Mycroft的瞳孔在他靠近显示器的时候放大了，他把视频看了一遍，又回放了一遍，突然从椅子里立起来朝外冲去，力度那么大以至于座椅靠背撞上了后面的矮柜。

“要发通告吗Sir？”助理的问话让他停在了房门口。

Mycroft回头看她，他那聪明的助理抓着话筒的手盖在收音口，只要他一个眼神，就立马会有最高级别的政府暴力机构出动，。

那是作为社会个体能拥有的最高权力，也是最大束缚。

“不。”在冲出房间前他回答，没有给助理确认一次的时间。

他是我弟弟，不是一个“行政问题”。

Mycroft希望这仅仅是一个玩笑。

因为五分钟后，他们在视频显示地点找到了一个垃圾袋，里面有四根手指，每一根都修长苍白。

19抱歉，我不认识你

一把枪指在他弟弟的太阳穴上，当Mycroft找到他的时候——或者说，当他被带到Mycroft面前的时候，情况就是如此。

这并不是谈判，并不是如果你给我多少好处我就还给你弟弟的谈判。

Mycroft只是国家代表，而他所做的只是传达国家意志。

Sherlock也并没有增加对方的筹码，他的出现更像是一种警告，一种炫耀。

“我听说这个人是你弟弟？”对方有口音的英文戏谑地说，拉开了蒙在Sherlock头上的布条，他挨过打，脸上布满血迹和淤青。

“看上去很像，”Mycroft眯着眼睛看了看回答，叹口气，“我弟弟是个……屡教不改，令人生气，我想大概是世界上最糟糕的弟弟，他长得很像，虽然我不知道是不是，不过……”Mycroft掏出手枪对着Sherlock开了一枪，“让人心烦。”

无力的肉体摔到在地，对方有点惊讶，但更多的是无所谓。

Sherlock在倒地的一瞬间眨了眼，他一直可以看到Mycroft，他哥哥对他开枪后把手枪放在了桌上，对着客人说：“现在我们能回到正题了吗。”

20杀了你

Sherlock的尸体被人拖下去了，眨眼就被搬到了医院救护床在走廊上飞奔，Sherlock在失去意识之前，看到了他哥哥的女助理，她伏在Sherlock耳边，轻轻地说：

“抱歉杀了你……”

21生离死别

睁开眼的第一时间，看到的是John，他的好友也穿着病号服，但看上去比他要健康得多。

“嘿，早上好。”前军医说。

Sherlock眨眨眼，他头一次不知道要说什么，“很高兴你没被炸死。”最后他这么说。

是啊，很高兴还活着，而且他能感受到自己的左手有手指。

22相思相忘

Mycroft没有去看望Sherlock，虽然他知道，他弟弟一定明白为什么他要开那一枪。

在Sherlock被带进谈判地点之前，Mycroft就知道自己的选项。

1，如果那个人不是Sherlock，错误。

2，那个人是Sherlock，正确。

3，“这是你弟弟？”“是的。”“Oops，被我们抓到了。”错误。

4，“这是你弟弟？”“不是。”“哦，那么无所谓了。”错误。

5，如果自己承认这是弟弟，并先杀了他，那么尸体会被留下，而一个冷酷的印象会成为筹码。

Sherlock在面罩被扯掉后的两秒内就明白了自己会面对什么，首先，他看到了Mycroft。

这一定是一个“结束”的现场，因为Mycroft从来不负责谈判，真正的谈判往往不是在桌子上进行的而是在之前的明暗交锋之中；最后，桌上的谈判只是走个过场，各按手印而已。就像之前和“那个女人”的对决一样，他并没有在谈判。

Mycroft开枪的样子，配得上他的外号，“Ice man”，眼神中甚至还带着一点点不屑。

Sherlock发现自己没法把那瞬间的面孔从脑海里抹去，而Mycroft没有来看过他。

23请回头看看我

出乎意料的，Sherlock伤得并不太重，脏器毫无意外有所损伤，但都在可修复范围，一年内他最好都不要再做什么计划了。

特别是那些他哥哥都不惜想办法把他骗出国也不想让他搅合进去的大国阴谋。

有时候，人必须得服软，或许你比所有人都聪明，但你不会比所有人加起来还聪明。

Sherlock这一年很安静，安静得就像真的死了一样。

他再也没看到过Mycroft。

虽然他知道去哪里可以找到他。

24撕毁梦想

蓓尓美尔街很少有拜访者，这儿并没有什么监控，平和得就像是伦敦一个普通的中产以上家庭的普通公寓。

“晚上好。”Sherlock坐在扶手椅里和他打招呼。

Mycroft停顿了一下，反手关上门。

“抱歉。”

他还在锁门，身后传来弟弟低沉的道歉。

“……为差点破灭了你的梦，你知道，住在乡下互相拜访什么的。”

Mycroft走到壁炉前，把手中的文件夹放在架子上，他靠在那站了一会儿。

Sherlock坐在椅子里，手边什么也没有。

年长的Holmes朝着酒柜走去，他倒着酒，佳酿淌进杯子响声叮咚。

“来一杯？”

“好。”年幼的那个回答。

25厌倦

他们坐在各自的椅子里喝酒，聊聊往事，就像两个普通的亲兄弟，平凡的男人。他们聊老家壁炉的燃烧率；摇椅停在哪个角度什么力比倾斜会发出声音；妈咪裙子上不能说的洞；花园那块长不出任何东西的地面；邻居家愚蠢的小孩，冬天玻璃上的分形冰晶，帕格尼尼最难掌握的那段调子……

“我累了，Sherlock，我真的累了。”Mycroft叹息道。

Sherlock愣了一下，他正在说一个夏天他是怎么趁着Mycroft不在家把他卧室的天花板熏黑——他停下来，“那么我也该走……”他放下手中的酒杯，Mycroft打断了他：“为什么我们不能一直这样？Brother？虽然我知道理由。”

Sherlock静止了一会儿，就像封闭空间里的火苗，接着突然刮进了新鲜的风——“你知道理由？”他说，“你知道？”

Mycroft看着他，睁大眼睛。

26无爱者

就像一场罪状申述，Sherlock头一次站在法官的位子上——鉴于往常那儿总是站着另外一个人。

这是一场申述，但状词只有一句话。

“你根本不知道……不管怎样，我也不清楚，我也不在乎。”这是Sherlock第三杯酒，他酒量并不太好，他的脸有些红，在壁炉和酒精的作用下，Mycroft则像是融化的冰，他撑着自己的额头，无奈而又疲惫：“我知道你不在乎，我们都不在乎，Sher，那是……”

“愚蠢的代名词。”Sherlock嘀咕。

“是罪恶。”Mycroft低声说。

两个英国最聪明的人，花了点时间才意识到，对方在说什么。

他们在说爱，他们在说亲兄弟，他们在说对亲兄弟的爱。

而他们还以为自己根本没有心。

27永远触不到的恋人

当他们意识到，仿佛也没有改变什么。

当晚Sherlock不打算住下，Mycroft有客房，但他不想用，但他也不想直接爬到哥哥的床上去。

当他起身离开，Mycroft并没有站起来，“晚安，Sherlock。”那就是Holmes式的结语。

就好像送他到门口会导致世界毁灭一样——虽然Sherlock当时也并没有想到过这一茬。

只是后来坐在出租车上，经过一个酒吧，他瞥见一个男人把一个女人送进车厢，把头伸进窗口亲吻道别。

对了，这才是恋人，这是有感情的人类之间必然会有的接触。

Sherlock想象了一下自己和Mycroft这么做。

他这才发现，自己从来没有想象过和谁发生性关系，他不需要，即便是他对Mycroft有超出兄弟以上的感情，他也只是希望他们能更亲近一点，那像是一个抽象的概念，更亲密……更……

他想要Mycroft的手伸进自己的头发里，他想看到Mycroft对他赞赏的微笑，他想知道Mycroft脑后的皮肤触感，他想……

“掉头。”他对司机说。

28如果当时……

Mycroft大概永远也不会忘记当自己打开门发现Sherlock站在门口的那个瞬间。

他的小兄弟气鼓鼓的，风尘仆仆，带着夜晚的凉风从门口扑进来，捉着他的脸颊，清冷的气息喷在自己脸上，“如果你敢拒绝，我一定要杀了你。”

他弟弟如此恶狠狠地说，随后便带着不可一世的决绝，把嘴贴在了他的嘴上，而那时门还是开着的。

Mycroft条件反射地搂着弟弟的腰在他的冲力下连退了好几步，为了避免绊倒他不得不转个身让自己撞到门边的墙上，他一边要尽力忽略嘴上冰凉陌生的触感，一边还得一脚踢上门。

他们真的都不年轻了。

如果这件事发生的时间早上十年，Mycroft心想，他一定不会记得关门，而只会把Sherlock压在门上吻得天昏地暗。

29错过一世

Sherlock从Mycroft的嘴上抬起头，他舔舔嘴唇，皱着眉头，“这很无聊。”他说，“你把嘴张开试试。”他命令道。

Mycroft苦笑，怜爱地看着弟弟鼓起气势的样子，忍不住润了润嘴唇，前倾上去，含住了那双生机勃勃的双唇，唇与唇轻轻研磨，Sherlock生涩地回应着，Mycroft伸出舌头分开它们，探进那张巧舌如簧的嘴里；Sherlock的舌头一开始有点退缩，但尝到了甜头就无所畏惧起来，他迎接Mycroft的舔舐，互相吸吮唇里的嫩肉；Sherlock的手如愿攀上了哥哥的脑后，把他的头往自己的方向按压；他们调整角度，好能吻得更加深入。

Sherlock学会了用上牙齿，让Mycroft发出沉闷的低吟，这就好像是某种开关，Sherlock把他重重地顶在墙上，一声闷哼，Mycroft抬起头分开了他们俩，他们大口喘息，Sherlock意犹未尽地啃咬着Mycroft的下巴，在他脖子上嗅着，“我怎么会错过这个？”他呢喃着。

Mycroft轻笑，胸口颤动，他手指抚过Sherlock耳后的头发，亲昵地摩挲他的耳垂。

“好多了，我还以为你会错过一世。”这么说着，他动动大腿，磨蹭顶在那儿的不容忽视的隆起。

紧接着，是他绝不服输的弟弟一声呻吟，手向下也捂住了他的。

30一直都是骗局

Mycroft以为Sherlock这辈子也无法体会性高潮的快感，他是错的。

Sherlock以为Mycroft对他只有社会责任，他错得离谱。

Mycroft还以为弟弟一直很讨厌自己，好吧，错了一半。

Sherlock以为Mycroft在他16岁那年的看他的眼神是失望，不能更错。

但那不怪他，那是Mycroft的错，那是一场骗局。

为了骗过Sherlock，为了骗过自己。

我没有爱上亲弟弟，我不会也不能爱上亲弟弟。

所幸最后骗局被拆穿了，虽然这花了将近二十年。

最终有一个早晨，Sherlock醒来，看到了Mycroft对他露出了赞许的微笑，说着：“早安，Sherlock。”

哦，好吧，当一回普通人类的感觉还不错。

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 原本是BE30题，写于2012年8月，那是萌上兄弟的第一年，真有干劲儿==


End file.
